Easy Sugar Cookies: ZM, KH
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: All the members take a break. Kyuhyun is all alone with Zhou Mi and he doesn't want to play video games so he makes the cookie recipe Ryeowook left him. Although they never get baked...


Title: Easy Sugar cookies

Rating: NC-17

Song: ?

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! XD

* * *

Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi

Easy Sugar Cookies

Kyuhyun sighed with one hand holding his chin up. He watched Ryeowook grab some snacks for the picnic he was going to have with Yesung; the last of the members to leave for their break. The manager had explained to them a couple days ago that they had done so well the last couple months so they had all agreed on giving them a week break. Leeteuk went to visit Kangin and rented a house so he could see him everyday. Heechul went to China to go see Hangeng and surprise him, which wasn't out of the norm. Henry went back to Canada and took Sungmin with him. Siwon decided to go visit his father. Donghae took Eunhyuk with him and took a trip to Japan for the week. So Kyuhyun was stuck with Zhou Mi who had decided to catch up on shopping and left for the day; that bastard. So Ryeowook was going to leave Kyuhyun home all alone to bathe in his own disturbance.

"Well, why don't you play Starcraft to draw the time away?" Ryeowook asked.

"I don't feel like it," he sighed again for affect.

Ryeowook gasped, "What? Kyuhyun doesn't want to play games? This is new."

The bored male stuck his tongue out at his Hyung. "I…just want to play a different game."

Ryeowook paused for a moment, turned his head to the side and his eyes grew wide with awe. "Oh~! I see."

"Ugh," Kyuhyun moaned as he let his head fall on the table.

He heard the footsteps of Ryeowook as he heard a rustle and fading footsteps. "Make cookies! I'm sure it'll rid of your time." The door closed, creating a echo in the emptiness.

"Asshole," he muttered. Taking his long index finger he pulled the paper close and examined it, his chin resting on the table.

_Easy Sugar Cookies, _it read.

"What are you trying to say Hyung? That I can't make regular cookies? Easy my ass."

The recipe only needed seven ingredients and he found that easy enough. So maybe he was right after all. Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes at the kitchen and twirled the paper in his fingers for a while before he gave a little groan and stood up. He laid out the flour, the baking soda, baking powder, butter, sugar, one egg and vanilla extract; laying them out on the island in the kitchen. Eyeing them for a moment, he pulled out a bowl and followed the instructions. He mixed all the dry ingredients together and set those aside. Mixed the rest in another bowl and _then _mixed everything together. It wasn't until he heard another click and footsteps that he stopped what he was doing.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

"In the Kitchen," he replied, wiping his dirty hands on his apron; well it was Ryeowook's but it didn't matter. Even if he came back and would yell at Kyuhyun for not cleaning it, it still didn't seem to matter.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw who walked into the kitchen, choking and pounding his fist on his chest to breathe again.

"Are you okay, Kyu?" Zhou Mi asked, dropping his bag on the counter.

He choked a couple times more before he inhaled a sharp breath. "Yeah," he croaked.

"Whatcha makin'?" Zhou Mi leaned over the counter with curiosity.

"Cookies," he hoarsely whispered.

Zhou Mi dipped his finger in the sugar cookie dough and placed the finger his mouth, slowly pulling it back out as he hummed in delight. "It's good."

Kyuhyun squeaked in the back of his throat before he cleared it out once again before answering. "Really? I haven't tried it yet. I just finished when you came walking in the door."

"Really now?" Zhou Mi clucked his tongue, "I guess we'll have to change that now don't we," he said, walking around the corner slowly.

Kyuhyun gulped and looked Zhou Mi up and down, trying to pull his thoughts together but what he was wearing wasn't helping. Black biker boots that stopped at his ankles, blue jeans that clung a little too comfortably to his long lean legs. Kyuhyun had always loved Zhou Mi's legs and wanted them all to himself. Who never knew he'd have a fetish for the legs of another man in the band? Besides that, Zhou Mi was beyond handsome. He wore a loose-fitting purple v-neck that brought out the brown in his hair. Something about the way he was walking and the way he was flaunting it made it…sexy.

Zhou Mi placed his hand on Kyuhyun's chest and slowly pushed him back against the island. He laced his fingers around the string of the apron behind Kyuhyun and pulled it back, letting it fall to the floor.

When Kyuhyun looked into his eyes, they looked dark and filled with lust. He was a little nervous but this was the game he's been searching for all day.

He shivered when he felt his cold hands travel up his shirt and pull the shirt off, lifting Kyuhyun's arms up; letting them fall on Zhou Mi's shoulder.

The first spine tingling sensation when Zhou Mi's lips met his for only a brief second before they started violently making their way down to the edge of his waist. Kyuhyun was pretty sure his throbbing member was visible because Zhou Mi smiled, licked his lips and tore the button of his jeans as he slid them down with a chuckle.

Kyuhyun gasped from the cold air touching his sensitive skin and cringed when Zhou Mi kissed the tip of it.

"Your so hot Kui Xian," Zhou Mi purred before he dipped a hand in the bowl of dough and slowly wrapped his hand around Kyuhyun's cock, rubbing the sweet mixture all over his twitching dick.

Kyuhyun inhaled and tossed his head back when he felt warmth wrap every part of him. His legs felt weak so he gripped the edge of the island for support. The feeling was so intense and mesmerizing that his hands would slip a couple times and he would fall back on the counter, spilling whatever was still there, and would inch himself back forward.

"Ah~Zhou Mi," He whimpered when the male started moving faster against him and had to wrap his hands around Kyuhyun's waist to stop him from thrusting into him to deep.

He looked down with weary eyes and closed his mouth to hold back whatever was crawling up his throat. Zhou Mi had pulled away before Kyuhyun even had the chance to come in his mouth and teasingly swirled his tongue on the tip and lapped up the pre-come that dripped from it.

"You fucking bastard," he snapped when Zhou Mi let him stand in his pre-high as he removed his shirt and threw it across the kitchen, the same with his jeans.

With swift ease, he pushed Kyuhyun up onto the island, pushing aside the rest of the ingredients as they fell to the floor with clattering thuds. The flour was spilt on the counter and covered Kyuhyun's back and collected in his hair.

Zhou Mi crushed his lips against Kyuhyun's and pressed his body against his. Their tongues mingled and Kyuhyun could taste him and the sugar cookie mixture that still lingered in his mouth. It tasted so good and Kyuhyun couldn't believe he actually made that. Craving more he pushed his tongue farther into Zhou Mi's throat and dragged his tongue everywhere. He didn't expect to moan when he couldn't taste anything anymore.

Without hesitation, Zhou Mi rubbed himself a little too hard against Kyuhyun, skin on skin and received the highest note he's ever heard escape Kyu's mouth.

"Call my name like that," Zhou Mi edged on when he pressed even harder and tightened against him.

"Ah~Zhou," Kyuhyun yelped with a raspy voice but still managed to get as high. Not intentionally though, it was just the pleasure that took over and lingered in his skin.

"Tell me what you want Kui Xian," the male whispered seductively, lightly tracing the tip of his tongue on Kyuhyun's stomach and blowing ever so softly. With each ministration, Kyuhyun gave silent, but still somewhat audible, moans and wrenched his back into an arch.

"Fuck me," he choked out.

"What?" Zhou Mi teased.

"I said Fuck me God Dammit!" Kyuhyun snapped.

Zhou Mi chuckled and dipped three fingers into the dough and pulled it out. He lightly licked at it and was pulled closer to the male that breathed heavily on the counter, his bare legs wrapping against his waist. He smiled at Kyuhyun's whimpering cock and could feel the burn in his. Not wanting to tease Kyuhyun anymore, he thrust two fingers in and heard Kyuhyun groan and feel him tighten around them. He wiggled them in farther and scissored them apart, inhaling the sweet scent that emanated from Kyuhyun's body.

Once he thought he was loose enough, he slipped his third finger in and watched Kyuhyun's eyelids flutter close and his hands clasp at empty air. Pleased when he was finally hearing Kyuhyun's voice rise with every movement he gave.

He took it as a positive sentiment when Kyuhyun tightened his legs around his waist even more. Without any caution at all, he had thrust into Kyuhyun easily. The dough had made an excellent substitute for lube-which by the way he kept in his bag whenever he felt a little needy. Kyuhyun obviously wasn't in pain because he could feel his nails digging into his bare back and give out hoarse moans that sounded a little too ardent in tone and with every moan he gave, Zhou Mi had thrust in even harder and heard those get stuck in the back of Kyuhyun's throat and he would whimper.

Kyuhyun shifted a little as he was being drug up and down the island, glad for the flour for it left his back burn free. Rubbing against that hard surface would of left a very unpleasant mark. Although the flour helped, it made it all a little too slick, like the feeling of Zhou Mi's dick in him, and he would find himself almost falling off the counter. He could feel every move he gave inside of him and gave a deep throated mewl when he felt the most amazing feeling wrap his every nerve and it shook him with such delight and lust that his bones felt like mush and left him wanting more. So much more.

"Hmm," Zhou Mi hummed and felt even a little more turned on with Kyuhyun thrashed his head from side to side as he rammed into his prostate every time. His screams getting louder and louder, shaking the room with nothing but him.

"A-ah, Zhou~! Harder, I'm almost-" Kyuhyun was cut off when his request was fulfilled and Zhou Mi had somehow managed to push into him harder, if that was even possible. He knew Kyuhyun was on the edge of coming and so was he. He picked Kyuhyun up and hugged him towards his chest.

Kyuhyun's body felt like it was breaking apart and with one more move Zhou Mi gave, he came long and hard on the male. His voice cracked from high to low and he just fell on him.

It didn't help much when Zhou Mi's moan made him hard again, the feeling of Zhou inside him felt so…good. His body shuddered when he could feel it drip from him.

Zhou Mi pushed Kyuhyun back-pulling out of him- and brushed the sweaty strands of hair from his face. Kyuhyun looked tired, proving him right when he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," Zhou Mi chuckled.

"Why is that?"

"You actually held out longer than I thought you would."

Kyuhyun lightly punched his chest. "Shut up! You asshole."

Zhou Mi smiled and noticed how Kyuhyun's hair was covered in Sugar Cookie and some mixed in with the white substance on his chest.

"Is Kyuhyun tired?"

"Only a little. My ass hurts though," he mumbled.

"You asked for it."

Kyuhyun blushed and rested his chin on Zhou Mi's shoulder.

"Let's go get all this off of us before little Kyu goes to sleep," he pursed his lips and said in a little kids voice.

When Zhou Mi said sleep, Kyuhyun yawned again but didn't object when Zhou Mi started carrying him to the shower. He made sure to grab the lube out of his bag before he walked on further. Kyuhyun usually lasted another round before he would pass out once you placed him on the bed and Zhou Mi loved it when Kyuhyun slept soundly and let Zhou Mi cradle him in his arms because then he knew the man he loved, loved him back.


End file.
